


Buried in the Stacks

by PrinceOchibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (I need to do this more often lmao), (this seems to be the only time I write anymore), Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gen, Iori and Riku manage a book cafe, M/M, Mitsuki delivers sweets from the bakery to them to sell, Other, Polyamory, Takes place in an AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two twins love one (1) dumb boy, Written for a friend's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOchibi/pseuds/PrinceOchibi
Summary: "Nii-san, I don't think I'll be the first to tell you that's a bad idea, but it is. It's a bad idea."Iori struggles to admit he might possibly like his business partner as more than the adorable, front-facing bookseller he currently is, and Riku can't understand why his twin brother keeps asking him about his coworker.Mitsuki just wants his brother to get some kisses.Written for a friend's birthday!





	Buried in the Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this I intended to make it only ioriku, but then my hands...they brought about the polyamory just like they always do. But I mean, why have only one ship when you can have more than that? People have two hands after all!
> 
> Anyways happy birthday my beloved otouto, enjoy whatever this is.

The familiar smell of coffee beans wafted into Riku’s nose, alerting him to Iori beginning the morning brew. The two of them usually came in early so they could soak in the atmosphere of their little bookstore; Fly Away Books became more famous by the day, but they had yet to upgrade to a bigger building. 

 

The walls were painted in pale, sky blues, with a few white clouds dusting the top near the plain white ceilings. White shelves delivered hundreds of different books, as they operated on a system of buying and selling that also allowed for book trades, and they always accepted lovingly-chosen donations. 

 

His hands grasped his current novel of choice, a detective mystery with two cops struggling to get used to one another and reconcile their differences in ideology. As he sat in the windowsill seat he often claimed in this early morning times of relaxation, he heard Iori sigh from behind him.

 

“Nanase-san. I understand wanting to sit here, but your asthma…”

 

The store was meticulously dusted by Iori seemingly at all times. He claimed it was so no book would be dusty when retrieved by a patron, but Riku could sense that Iori was looking out for him ever since the first attack he witnessed about a year before. But he wanted to ease the tension.

 

“I’ll be fine!” He waved his book around in emphasis as he gestured outside. “It’s sunny and bright as day out, plus it’s almost summer! I’m just here for the warmth. I’m not gonna open the window, though. Last time we did that our flyers blew everywhere.”

 

“I thank you for your consideration.” Iori’s tone was dry, but Riku was getting used to the younger man’s tendency towards patronizing when he was concerned. “I finished making your coffee. You have about an hour before we open.”

 

“Did you catch up?” He watched as Iori’s face grew smug before he groaned. “So I have an hour before you start spoiling it! Which chapter did you get to? Don’t tell me you finished it already?!”

 

“I didn’t finish it. But from our last check-in, I made it to chapter seventeen.”

 

“Oh no!” Riku immediately opened his copy of  _ Masuo and Yanda: Downhill Tumble  _ to where he’d stuck his Usamimi Friends bookmark. “Chapter Fourteen” stared him in the face in bold-faced text. “Dammit!”

* * *

 

“Delivery for Fly Away Books!”

 

Iori looked up at the sound of his brother’s cheerful tone of voice. Mitsuki was decked out in the familiar Fonte Chocolat uniform, and he watched as Mitsuki approached the counter with a sizeable stack of boxes. He placed them down before wiping the sweat off his forehead, grinning at his younger brother cheerfully. “Mornin’, Iori!”

 

“Good morning, Nii-san. You’re by yourself today?”

 

“Ah, yeah. But it’s no trouble, honest.” He flexed his right arm with a heated expression, confidence exuding in (cute) waves. “I’m pretty strong! But anyway, you guys ordered a lot today, huh?”

 

Iori nodded, picking up a box and starting to unload the goods from inside so he could place them behind the glass. “After looking at our past sales records, Sundays tend to become our busiest days. Not just for it being the weekend, but people like to take in the Sunday morning atmosphere as a chance to find new books to read for the week.”

 

“Riku’s not helping you unpack?”

 

He did his best to hide his smile. “Nanase-san is...Playing catch-up.”

 

“You got ahead of him again, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and Iori felt conflicted on if he should be proud or worried that his brother figured him out so quickly. “You really like to tease him, Iori.”

 

“I wouldn’t call it teasing. He needs to keep on his toes and be prepared for new releases at all times. To think he hasn’t even finished the latest book in the _ Masuo and Yanda _ series is quite frankly offensive.”

 

“Okay, okay. I won’t push it.” A comfortable pause followed as Mitsuki helped himself behind the counter, aiding Iori in loading up the shelves. It was several moments before he spoke up again. “What about Riku’s brother? Tenn, right? You said the other day he’s been coming in more often.”

 

Iori nearly dropped the raspberry orange scone he held in his hand at the mention of that name. He turned to his brother to watch his face go from small-talk-curious to Nii-san-curious in an instant, a sly look to his face as he waggled his eyebrows. 

 

"Nii-san, I don't think I'll be the first to tell you that's a bad idea, but it is. It's a bad idea."

 

“I haven’t even said anything yet!”

 

“It’s a bad idea. It’s not good. In fact, it is quite the opposite of good. Thus it is bad.”

 

“You liiiiike him, huh? I always thought you’d end up with Riku, but this works too.”

 

“NII-SA--”

 

“Iori, did someone call me? Oh, Mitsuki!”

 

Riku chose that precise moment to arrive with his empty mug, presumably to wash it out and get it put away for later. Iori internally combusted as his brother chatted animatedly with him, seemingly back in small-talk mode. But Iori knew Mitsuki far too well to think the subject had been dropped. 

 

Tenn was...Interesting. When Riku decided to catch up in the _Yanda and Masuo_ series, it had been through his twin’s urging rather than Iori’s recommendation. The thought annoyed him, so he demanded to know why all of Riku’s book choices tended to come from his brother instead of the co-owner of their _ book shop _ , and Riku had the audacity to claim Iori was jealous.

 

He wasn’t jealous. Jealousy was a messy, unorganized emotion that made all of your actions illogical. That doesn’t happen to someone like Iori Izumi.

 

But regardless, he and Tenn formed a somewhat reluctant friendship through Riku insisting they have a “book club” meeting every Sunday evening. He hadn’t brought this up to Mitsuki yet, and considering the conclusion his brother already jumped to, he didn’t want to bring it up at all.

 

_ To tease me about Nanase-san is bad enough, but to so easily shift his aim and tease me about both…! You’re a traitor, Nii-san! _

 

He didn’t miss the wink Mitsuki sent him before heading out the door.

* * *

 

The evening approached after a whirlwind of a day.

 

Tenn arrived five minutes after closing, and Iori and Riku had the store set up to accommodate their impromptu get-together. Riku was the one to let him in, smiling so brightly Tenn almost thought it could still be midday. 

 

“Welcome, Tenn-nii!” He was quickly tugged into the room, chuckling faintly at Riku’s enthusiasm as he was pulled into the room. “Iori’s in the back waiting for dinner to arrive! We got soba from Yamamura.”

 

_ Ah, Gaku’s place.  _ Tenn had a feeling he’d be happy about that. He took his usual pink loveseat and took off his shoes so he could curl up, removing his backpack so he could dig out his copy of  _ Downhill Tumble _ . He’d already finished the book, but he knew the other two were about halfway through and he wanted to get their opinions. 

 

Riku admired his copy from his own seat, taking in the numerous multi-colored sticky-notes and the bits of underline he could see as Tenn flipped through the pages. “I can’t bring myself to mark books like that, still.”

 

“That’s alright. I usually stick to just the sticky notes, but I like underlining quotes that really speak to me.” Riku nodded in understanding, and the two lapsed into comfortable silence as Tenn flipped through to Chapter 17. “How is Izumi doing?”

 

“Ah, which one?” Tenn sighed and Riku immediately laughed nervously. “M-My Izumi, huh? W-Wait, not MY Izumi as in, like...You know...But my Izumi? Th-That one?”

 

“Yes. Your Izumi.” Tenn bit his lower lip to hide his smile, fingers curling into the bindings of his book. Riku floundered for a moment at his own Freudian slip before clearing his throat. 

 

“I-I think he’s doing okay! He’s the same as usual, I guess. Nothing new to report. You know you could ask him yourself…”

 

Tenn slipped his matching Usamimi Friends bookmark on to Chapter 17’s front page before he closed his book once again, meeting his brother’s wide red eyes. “Are the two of you…?”

 

The implication hang in the air until Riku’s face exploded into a red the same as his hair, and he immediately flailed his own book desperately. “What? What?! Tenn-nii, I-- We-- Wha?”

 

“Are you two done yet? Stupid brocons…”

 

Tenn side-eyed Iori as he entered the room carrying their soba orders, watching as the youngest in their trio placed the dishes down in front of them and distributed wooden chopsticks. “Takes one to know one, Izumi.”

 

Iori scoffed, and the three lapsed into a mild silence after offering thanks for the food. The sound of their ticking wall clock accompanied their eating, but Tenn decided his next move quickly. 

 

Once all three of them finished their dishes, Tenn made a point of moving from his loveseat to the small bench Iori sat on, purposefully brushing their arms together as he placed his empty platter on their tiny stack. He reveled in the blush blooming on Iori’s cheeks, along with the stammering, flustered confusion.

 

Riku, however, was displeased. “Tenn-nii, what are you doing?”

 

“Just trying to make up for what happened earlier. Don’t hold it against us, alright?” He fluttered his eyelashes just enough, and Iori cleared his throat before fumbling around for his book in the bag by his feet. 

 

Time to go in for the kill.

 

As soon as Iori rose, book in hand, Tenn leaned over to peck him on the cheek. Riku gasped across from them as Iori froze in place, eyes glazing over as his brain slowed down to process every minuscule action.

 

“Tenn-nii that’s not fair!” He sat back as Riku came over to Iori’s other side, hesitating for a few moments with a nervous fidget before he leaned down and pressed his own kiss to Iori’s other waiting cheek.

 

The youngest’s mouth dropped open, and he shook his head several times as Tenn chuckled and Riku pouted. 

 

“Nana-- Nanase-san--”

“Yes?” Both twins answered him at once, prompting Iori to cover his face with both of his hands, book lying in his lap unopened.

 

“Cutecutecutecutecutecutecute….”

 

Mitsuki was going to gloat tomorrow morning, that much was obvious.


End file.
